


Quit Bickering!

by RedlaSunShowers029



Series: The Miniscule Misadventures of Jean & Eren [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Vore, Armin is exhausted, Drinkplay, Jean and Eren won't stop fighting, M/M, Macro/Micro, Multi, Shrinking, Vore, clean vore, idk what else to tag this as, nonfatal vore, reluctant-willing vore, safe vore, unwilling vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: It's hard to concentrate when your rival is continuously on your ass about... Everything, it seems. Even still, sometimes it's best to watch where you're going. A single slip-up leads to danger - or at the very least, discomfort.





	Quit Bickering!

"Idiot!" The words escaped Eren's mouth in a hot rush, hissing with pure rage. Why was it that this same horse-face had to get him into all the trouble he could ever imagine himself in? "If you had just waited for Hanji to come back and let me know what the experiment was about... But no, you just _had_ to pick up the damn vial and shove it directly in my fucking face, now, didn't you?!" "You knocked it out of my hand, so it's your fault! Why on earth didn't you utter a word about this?! Why didn't you mention the effects of this damn serum?!" The two just couldn't seem to burry their arguments even in this sort of situation, unaware of the pair of listening ears from behind the door. 

Even with the lack of facial evidence, it was all too easy for Armin to distinguish the furious, ranting, raving voices of the two rivals. _Now, what on earth could they be fighting over now...? Might as well check..._ But never would anything have prepared him for the sight before him- or more the lack of one. He continued to hear the voices, but they sounded... Fainter, and no one was in the room. "Where are you guys, exactly...?" After a bit of more careful scanning, he found the pair, only to sigh with a bit of annoyance: with all this fuss, discovering the situation and the cause wasn't too hard- a result of another brawl. It wasn't intimidating or disturbing, merely annoying, their persistence at attacking one another over such easily solved things refused to cease. 

"What dumb instinct tells you that picking up random vials is a good idea in the first place?!"   
"What dumb instinct tells you that you're ever going to make it out alive fighting the Titans with that hellacious arrogance?!"  
"Arrogance?! You think you've got anything to say, horse face?!"  
"I think I have enough to say when I'm not the one senselessly throwing myself out to become living prey! Don't tell me you have high expectations on 'devouring the titans' at this minuscule height, now, do you?!"  
"If one of us deserves to get unshrunk, it's me, and you know it! At least I'll actually try and figure something out on helping us instead of running away like a coward!"   
"Then by all means serve yourself up to those titans! Might as well just crawl into their fucking mouths and slide down their throats before the worst ones come in!"   
"Why did you even sign up to become a soldier if you're not man enough to fight them?!"

From the looks of it, with both teens locking their hands and standing their grounds, this was going to be a long fight... Might as well make himself comfortable until they finally piped down long enough to even suspect his presence, which could be hours from now. Hours and hours and hours... And it wasn't long until he could block out their fighting and fell asleep, awakening only to the sound of his name being called. "A-Armin, how long have you been there...?" How long had it been? An hour? Two? Three? The concept of time wasn't the issue, it had been too long regardless of the interval of hours. The words of annoyance escaped his lips before he could even think to suppress them:"Long enough to hear the majority of your quarreling..." Better straighten this up, now that he was more awake. "L-Listen, it doesn't matter exactly whose fault it is, the fact that you both shrunk means that neither of you was given unfair circumstances, right? You both fought over something foolish, and you both faced the consequences for it, correct? So it really doesn't matter which one of you it was who shrunk the other one, and it's not going to change the fact that instead of fighting, it would be much better if we all figured out a way to get you both back to normal instead of this useless bickering."

No more words were exchanged, but each of the boys held the other in the grasp of spiteful eyes, the eyes of those who despised each other far more than anything else in the world. However, it is said that you. can't teach an old dog new tricks: you cannot teach a grudge to subside and step down for teamwork without massive consequences. "You might as well give on Titans for a while, Eren... Don't think either of us will get back to our normal size for a while, you bastard." Jean finally mumbled, walking the distance of their current "ground," a table in Hanji's room, elevated over a full water glass. "What the hell was that, you bastard?! As soon as we get out of this mess, I will personally eviscerate you so you never get to show your sorry ass to the inner walls!" As usual, anger took full control of Eren's body once again, running forward and shoving Jean back. While blocked, Jean did stumble backwards a bit, and with a bit more hand-to-hand blocking of Eren's constant advances, fell into the open cup below him with ease. 

By now, his garments were completely sodden to the extent he couldn't possibly pull himself free, eyes pinpointing his rival with a hate unique to the two boys' disagreements. "Why do you always resort to violence?! Can't you solve a damned thing with your words?!" Eren's audacity always got on his nerves, but now? Now he had gone too far. "You've got to be a lot more careful when you throw your punches, you know... It wouldn't be hard to be killed at this heigh-" His words were cut short as cream-colored flesh- hands, no doubt- reached out for the glass, lifting it up until he was at level with the unaware blonde's mouth. _Shit. He can't possibly know I'm in here, not with that expression..._ One look at the calmly shut eyes was enough to cue in this much. _If I don't do something, he's going to eat me!_ "Armi-" The choked breath barely escaped his lips before the entire glass tilted sideways- and, due to being glass, the cup offered no support or place to hold on. As much as Jean tried to scream, the words caught in his throat, and the liquid quite literally drowned out his various cries and shouts. He could do nothing to get out of this, watching helplessly as he drew nearer and nearer to the gaping maw before him, getting hotter and hotter and hotter with each breath that came in, until he was directly on top of the slimy tongue.

Maybe he had a chance now...? But this was quickly disregarded the moment another wave came in and swept him back towards the waiting throat. Powerful muscles caught him by the heels, over outstretched, struggling hands, now pinned to his sides, up to his chest: in half a second, the rest of his slicked-up body followed behind, the water making no room for escape nor audible shrieks. He felt like he'd black out any moment, with the undulating tube of flesh pulling him in deeper still, water and saliva soaking him through his uniform, heart pounding more and more when he heard a sickening _gulp_ echo around the tight throat surrounding him. It wasn't long at all until the tight muscles broke free of their grip on him-  only, to his horror, to plunge into the depths waiting for him beneath the sphincter, warm acid and enzymes splashing savagely over him to greet the coughing, spluttering new arrival. 

Horror and dread were the only two emotions the trapped teen could possibly use to describe his mental state. He was all to aware of the constantly moving, slick walls of flesh around him, each dripping with the mucus protecting them from dissolving during the long process of digestion. Acid sloshed all around the soft cavern imprisoning him. Various noises fell on fearful ears- gurgles begging to be fed, and groans accepting the little "meal" with pleasure. With each moment, the acid level rose a little higher, slowly, continuously churning beneath his feet. Even through this, he couldn't help but noticed the faint stench of foodstuffs past eaten and digested, mainly consisting of stale bread and diluted soup- the general fare soldiers-in-training were familiar with. To say the least, he was all too aware of what was surely the only fate that could meet him here: outside of here, he was, for the most part, treated like a living, breathing person, but in here? Jean had no doubts the surrounding chamber wouldn't think of him in any such matter. Between these apathetic, rugae-lined stomach walls, he was nothing more than another, surely more nourishing, meal to be processed. Panic ate away at his self control, awkwardly splashing over to the squishy walls, pounding on them with all his might in hopes his presence would be felt and known. "S-Spit me out!"

It didn't take too long for either of the other two to figure out what had happened- with the horrified shouting and sloshing about, combined with the seeming lack of Jean's presence, it wasn't hard to figure out where exactly he was now. Even Eren, stubborn as he was, felt a twinge of guilt. He had truly pushed the limits of their rivalry way further than he had intended, perhaps even to a pestilent extent... Neither of them got over the shock until minutes later. As the time passed on, the more colorful the imprisoned soldier's vocabulary got, the higher pitched his tone, the more horrified and nauseated Armin became... But aside from this, nothing changed drastically. They were still all in the same physical state as before, at least from the outside, anyways. In any case, Jean seemed far from death, despite his location... 

"I-I have to go after him, don't I...?" Eren choked after a moment. Even from the outside, the hungry, monstrous din wasn't at all welcoming at this size. "How are you... Expecting to do that... Safely...?!" Trembling slightly, the small soldier walked over a few paces and retrieved a small string, trembling hands finding one end of it and tying it carefully around his waist. "L-Like this...?" No other words were exchanged, a small, nervous gulp, a shudder, and a weak nod his only response from his friend, taking the little line and tying it around his own index finger. "Are you sure about this...?" A grim nod served for more words than he could possibly say right now, feeling himself being precariously, but cautiously, dangled over his friends gigantic-seeming maw. Hot breath, shorted from the shock, washed over his either body as he dangled there. Uneasy metallic green eyes glanced down, immediately being sorry he did. Everything was unwelcoming, from the cast-iron, fangs to the slick, ever-shifting tongue running along the lower part of the mouth. Everything was clearly, disgustingly slimy between he blonde's lips. But the most demoralizing of all was the direct view he had into Armin's fleshy tunnel of a throat, opening up just past the arching uvula.  

A piercing gaze of worry forced him to reconsider. Neither of them wanted this, nor did he want to be stuck in so deep with one he so loathed, but there was that spike of guilt again... Without ability to lessen their strife, he had inflicted the consequences much more harshly than they were intended, and resulting in his own dear companion suffering a bit of that mortal wrath. Much as he hated Jean, he couldn't help but feel awfully sorry for him... 

"Go ahead..." The words barely came out. His instincts were screaming at him to thrash and flail and resist at all costs, but his twisted yet apparent sense of justice held him there, paralyzed. There was a grunt of reluctance, then felt the rope being lowered down again, until he could feel the muscular tongue slathering him in vile slime, running across his back to taste him throughly. The jaws in front of him opened just long enough for him to be fully slid in, then closing, enclosing him in warm, moist darkness. The tongue beneath him just couldn't seem to leave him alone, plastering messy bangs to his face, drenching through his trainee uniform. Even while aware of the actual situation, he felt absolutely horrified and disgusted, surprisingly more of the latter at the moment. _I can't believe he's taking his time to taste me... Or is that just reflexive...? Something about it doesn't exactly feel conscious to me..._ His thoughts shattered as the saliva-slathered mess of a boy was pushed up to the roof of his friend's mouth, sliding down towards that same intimidating wall of flesh, beginning to slide down at the mercy of the muscular walls around him. 

The rope did cause some major difficulty for Armin. All the while, he kept having to try to ignore it, feeling a tight, mildly thrashing bulge travel downwards. Though he'd never utter a word to anyone about it, the savory, salty flavor his friend possessed was quite appealing, and perhaps even made him... Hungrier? Such thoughts he quickly discarded in disgust- after all, he wasn't a cannibal, and aside from the mildly appetizing taste, no enjoyment or satisfaction came: only guilt, fear, and anxiety drummed into his pounding heartbeat. The thoughts still continued to haunt him, up until the point he felt the little moody soldier slip down into his awaiting stomach, dangling just above the pit of acids and his infuriated rival. 

"You... Goddamn... Fucking... Bastard..." The words came out like a hiss, amber eyes locked in fury upon a glance at his enemy. "Do you still think this is a game, Jaeger?!" Saliva-slick hands reached up at the little coil of yarn, the knot already loosened from the persistent tongue, loosening further. "Hey! Jean, stop it! Both of us need that if we're going to get out of this mess-" Eren's little kicks and struggles against the strain administered to the ropes eventually resulted in unraveling the knot, the brunette landing in the digestive chemicals with a sick _splash_. "Now look what you've fucking done!!!" the brunette snapped, tone surly as ever above the aggravated growl in his throat. "What I've done?! What I've done?!" Jean was beyond furious with this claim. "You're the one who thought it'd be a good idea to shove me into that water glass, and now look where it got me!" His hand, still slathered hopelessly in the blonde's saliva, locked on Eren's neck and forced him to examine his surroundings. One look around him soon softened his aggression for a moment, terror gripping his chest. 

Now it was all too obvious how it was down here. Pitch black as it was, Eren got the message loud and clear. It was the place where meals met their inescapable ends to the sloshing acids and churning walls. The acids, to his relief, were far from deep around them, pooling around their boots and sucking them into the "floor" beneath them. The thickly covered walls oozed the same foul liquids, drizzling down and further covering him. It took virtually nothing to cause uncomfortable vibrations along the surrounding stomach walls, even the slightest gurgle or groan caused a massive eruption of sound and motion around the two ever-competing trainees. And as if to add onto his sheer mortal terror he couldn't help but remember each one was lined with thousands of gastric pits.... Small gulps brought down a bit of oxygen to them, the only thing that seemed to remind him that they weren't at all considered mere morsels by the one who had unintentionally imprisoned them... "Now do you see what you've done?!" The ravenous noises emanating around them muffled Jean's vicious remark just enough to become less harsh than intended, though it didn't matter. For once in his life, he knew his peer had a valid point. It was all his fault... Though he still stubbornly tried to cover this moment of weakness. "If you hadn't shrunk us in the first place...!" 

"You have no damn right to talk!" Eren felt his back press into the expanding and contracting muscular walls, sinking into the squishy flesh. A hand pulled tightly around his collar, and even though no light accompanied him, he didn't need it to feel the hateful gaze upon him. "Just because i meddled with that serum does not entitle you to let me churn to slush in here, Jaeger. But now, we'll be lucky if we're not digested alive thanks to you! Is this really how you wanted to die?! Is this what you fucking wanted to happen?! Is it?!" But even in this raging fit of fury Jean couldn't disguise the hitching of his voice, holding back a stream of panicked tears. "I can't believe you-"

"Stop!" Shifting, Eren was able to reach up and grab Jean by the collar. The same worry and panic did shine in his eyes as well, concealed just lightly by a veil of determined anger. Perhaps something his father had told him could help calm this equine idiot's nerves down a bit. "Now listen to me, damn it! We are _not_ going to go down like this. If what you say is true, we should've been dead minutes ago. This acid around us would've already begun to work on us if it was going to, now, wouldn't it? You're forgetting _whose_ stomach we're trapped inside. Do you really expect Armin to just sit there and let us die?! Besides, the noises you hear around you are triggered by nausea at that tone, not digestion. If you would just calm down, we'll both be fine... We just need to get out of here, that's all." 

Hopefully, that information was correct... It seemed forever since his father had sat down with him, flipping through the sole biology textbook Grisha had  acquired long before his birth. How long had it been in reality? How long had it been since he predicted the fault in the walls' protection alongside his only companion, dreaming of seeing the world? _No... This won't do any good. I need to focus... I'm sure we'll make it out of this alive, but... How long will it take...?_ Tensing slightly, he leaned against the slippery walls, fingers latching into any portion of the flesh he could from this angle. In the end he knew, accidental as the scenario was and without thoughts of malice sweeping into his consciousness, it would be Armin's call to figure out the majority of the solution. He had all the unwanted control over their lives now, the two mere pawns in his clutch by the current predicament's will. Helpless, in other words, to do much of anything to redirect their fate- it was merely by good fortune their captor wasn't the demoniac sort of being. His grip tightened on the walls each time the gurgles and growls increased their echoes: standing up was enough of a hassle within this pitch-black hell. "A-Armin, have you figured out anything yet...?" 

Armin was practically choking himself at the moment. Nothing he tried seemed to be working. The useless string still wrapped around his finger, the free end, saliva-soaked and useless, a slimy mess next to him on the table. Never did he feel more self resent, more fear, than he did at this very moment. The rope proved it could choke him if he wasn't careful enough with it. Shoving his fingers to the back of his throat didn't trigger any gag reflex. Throwing up could easily drown the two. How on earth was he supposed to get them out that was safe for all three of them?! It seemed nonexistent. Listening to the words that were thrown around inside him only increased his mortal terror and grief to complete the picture of dread, the picture he wanted anything but to imagine. The idea of such things happening to his comrades from his own systems... It was too much on his already thin nerves. Besides, they were already shouting at each other again... Starting up about whose fault this was and who was going to make it to their posts in a few years, who was going to out-mark the other. 

"You were going to die uselessly in a few years, anyways, considering the path to hell you're taking. But unlike you, I have no intention of dying.""Either I die or I don't, Jean, but unlike you, I'm not going to run from my problems like a coward holed up in the interior. Is this not comfortable enough for you?" Eren retorted, giving a loathing chuckle. "You know this isn't what I meant, bastard!" At this rate, with all the noise and pushing and shoving inside, they weren't going to get anywhere... "Y-You know, I-I can't really think straight when-"  
"Oh yes, go ahead, coward! I know quite well what you meant!"  
"You're both-"  
"At least I'm not stupidly courageous like you, Jaeger!"  
"Fighting-"  
"I'd rather die an idiot than live as one! Besides, there's nothing wrong with trying to find out what information has been deprived from me my entire life!"  
"Each other..."  
"Would it kill you to shut the fuck up, just be quiet and accept my own views for a change, huh?!"

Despite his constant attempts to separate them and get them to listen to the echoing voice around them, they were too dead-set spiteful, too unapologetically obnoxious to the other that no amount of verbal intervention seemed to split them up. At the moment, it wasn't exactly far off to say the pair, enemies, could take things so far to destroy each other by physical means...  Already hey had made many aggressive moves to push the other into the mucus-slathered walls or shove them into the pit of now thigh-high stomach acid. Whatever was to be done needed to be done quickly, as not to make room for more resentment... But what? That was the question. His pale blue eyes darted around somewhat frantically to find some sort of deterrent, falling onto the half-drank cup on the table. Out of the question. But maybe, if he was careful enough with it... Just to experiment with such a thing, he took a small sip, swishing it around a bit. Would it be too much for them...? It couldn't possibly be worse than what they were partially submerged in at the moment... Without too much more hesitation, he allowed the liquid to pass into his throat, waiting a few moments to see if that would put their quarreling, which had gotten to the point that a lot of expletives were exchanged with no actual meaning, to rest. 

"Damn you!"  
"Fucking stop this! Enough of this shit, Jean, I'm through with it!"  
"Oh, you're done with my shit, are you? Consider your share of this as well! And remember, it's still your fault we're stuck in here."   
"I told you already, that was an accident!"  
"You can't deny you intended me some harm..." 

There was that sound again, and they now knew it a bit too well- but what exactly was to join them now? It didn't sound at all like the little oxygen gulps, but much more like there was _something_ along with this particular swallow... "Quiet for a moment..." Not long after Eren had uttered these words, the little waterfall poured down the sphincter, further soaking the two with freezing-cold water. As if adjusting to the sweltering heat wasn't difficult enough... "AUUUUGH!" The little guzzle was enough to temporarily separate the two, splashing and shivering and making a rather obscene ruckus inside. "A-Armin! What the hell was that for?!" 

Shifting nervously, tugging at his collar, the blonde managed to give a hushed, slightly choked reply: "W-Well, you see, that was the only way I could... Really... Get your attention... I-I'm really s-sorry about that. Can you... Keep your arguing to a minimum, though...? It's really hard to think... When you're screaming at each other with little being said... It's... Very distracting..." A few moments passed before he got any sort of response, afterward getting a few annoyed, acquiescent grumbles from the trapped soldiers. At least now he had some time to think... But perhaps five minutes later, there was that same howling and fighting... _I'm just going to let Hanji handle this... This is too much. They're safe, after all... Much as I hate to leave them in there, it's for the best that I don't try to come up with anything whilst they're making such plans impossible to fall from my head. They'll just have to wait, I suppose..._ But there was no telling when the scientist would come back. An hour, perhaps? Maybe only a few minutes... But no matter how much actual time was elapsed, it would feel an eternity all the same. 

Something told Armin this was going to be a long day.


End file.
